Not from you
by atp4eva
Summary: Berryford. Another attempt at a pairing. Matt, Mike and rachel were bestfriends since they were five but when they enter high school everything changes and Rachel just doesn't understand why.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my attempt at BerryFord I want to start another story while my other is being edited.**

Rachel kind of thought that they would always be friends so it hurt when they got to high school and they started ignoring her she always kind of expected Noah to he was really distant after his dad left. She knew that Mike wouldn't leave her on his own he would have to be provoked but What she didn't expect was for Matt and Mike to do the same, especially Matt he was always the loyal one and was never one to let anyone feel left out that's how they became friends.

_***Flashback***_

_**A 5-year Rachel Berry was at the park with her daddies. Her dad was tired of running around and went to sit down on the bench her daddy joined him leaving her to play by herself in the sand. She was making a sandcastle when a football flew over and hit her sandcastle knocking it over. Three little boys ran over to her probably looking for the football. Rachel was near tears she worked her on her sandcastle and the football ruined it. **_

"_**Sorry." came a small voice that knocked her put of thoughts. She looked up and saw that the voice belonged to a small African American boy with crazy curls on his head. When he saw her eyes shining with tear he bent down and gave her a hug whispering in her hair "I'll help you rebuild it if you want I didn't mean to make you cry my mommy says it's not good when girls cry" he quickly started picking up sand and trying to put the sandcastle back together. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at how silly he looked. The little boy heard her laugh and smiled. "Hi My name is Mathew Rutherford but everyone calls me Matt." **_

"_**My Name is Rachel Berry. My daddy says I'm going to be a star someday."**_

"_**Were you playing by yourself Rachel?" Matt asked appalled as if that's a crime.**_

"_**Well I was playing with my daddies but they got tired and went to sit down."**_

"_**Well would you like to play with me and friends Mike and Puck?"**_

"_**Dude were playing football" Puck said finally making his presence known "my dad says girls don't play football 'cause it's a man's sport."**_

"_**Well my daddy says I can do whatever I want to cause I'm a star"**_

"_**Well your daddy lied," Puck retorted.**_

"_**What is your name so I can tell my daddy on you?"**_

"_**The names puck babe," Puck replied smoothing over him Mohawk. Rachel doubted the parents actually named him after a fairy from Shakespeare but she let it go.**_

"_**His real name is Noah" Matt supplied sticking his tongue out at Noah who was scowling at him.**_

"_**Thank you Matt and its okay you don't have to play with me I can just rebuild my sand castle."**_

"_**Nu-uh. You're my friend now and my friends don't play by themselves." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up "We can play or the swings or dance with Mike."**_

"_**Who's Mike?" Rachel asked. Matt pointed to a tree that had feet hanging down from one of the branches. **_

"_**He up in the tree," he supplied "he's really shy and was scared you was gonna be mad at him so he hid"**_

"_**Why would I be mad at him?"**_

"_**He threw the ball" **_

"_**Well that no reason to be mad I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose," Rachel replied.**_

_**When they got to the tree matt had to talk mike down telling him that it's okay and that Rachel wasn't mad at him then they went to play on the swings.**_

_**After a while Rachel's daddies called her to leave.**_

"_**Bye Rachie," Mike said giving her a hug.**_

"_**Bye Rach," Puck said doing the same he had warmed up to her after a while seeing that his friends like her so why can't he.**_

"_**Bye Rach," Matt said giving her a kiss on her cheek and then ducking his head and blushing ignoring the snickers coming from his friends.**_

"_**Bye guy," Rachel said running to her daddies. She told them all about what happened and her new friends.**_

_**She didn't see them again for a while. Then on her first day of kindergarten she them and noticed that they were in the same class. She also started seeing Noah every week at temple.**_

_***End Flashback***_

She just didn't understand how they could just magically not be friends anymore. It hurt when Noah and Mike ignored her but not as much as when Matt did seeing as though she had a big crush on him. What hurt the most is that the summer before they went into high school they kissed and dated that whole summer then she came to school and he stopped ignoring her. She wondered what happen when she went to her grandma's house for a few weeks before school started. Maybe he didn't talk to her because she was forced to wear the animal sweaters and skirts her grandma bought her or the fact that Noah spilled a slushy on her and branded her a freak. She just didn't get how a whole friendship could disappear.

**Hope you liked it. Its different from what I normally write but if I get a response will continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So this is my chapter 2 I hope you like it.**_

Rachel walked down the halls lost your thoughts, she didn't even notice when she bumped into the curly haired football player that haunts her thoughts. She did however notice when he held on for to long and she ran away when he attempted to speak to her ignoring the calls of his to come back.

She wanted him to understand what it felt like to me ignored even though she doubted it would faze him as much as it did her though. He didn't love her, clearly or he wouldn't ignore her.

Rachel really didn't understand why it was so hard for her to find love. She thought she had found it with Finn but soon found out it was just infatuation. No one could replace Matt, no one.

She made her wat to glee Matt clouding her thoughts, this was the one place that she could get get away from the loneliness that became her life when she entered high school the people here liked her even if only for her voice. What she didn't expect when she got there was to see Matt, Puck and Mike the three people that made her life so lonely and incomplete.

"Alright guys" Mr. Shue clasped moving Rachel's attention to the front of the classroom. "Mike, Matt, and Puck are here to audition." There were moans of protest following his announcement no one wanted Puck one of their biggest tormentors in the club, no one more than Rachel. Mr. Shue silenced them quickly motioning for the guys to go up front.

"So were going to sing a song that we used to listen to when we were younger," Puck grabbed a guitar and started strumming.

**PUCK** _MATT_ _**BOTH**_

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>**_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>  
><em><span><strong>Find out what we're made of<br>When we are called to help our friends in need  
>You can count on me like 1 2 3<br>I'll be there  
>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2<br>And you'll be there  
>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah<strong>_

Mike danced around them gracefully at piont walking over to Rachel and trying to pull her up with pleading eyes as if saying sorry and her getting up would mean she accepted it. The thought of that infureated Rachel how dare they come in now after everything and try to apologize. She got up and attempted to storm out only to be pulled back by Matt and Noah.

"Rach-" Matt started only to be cut off by a furious Rachel.

"Don't you dare Rach me; Rach is a game that friends call me not like I gave any anymore though since apparently I'm not worthy enough to have them."

"We never meant to hurt you" Noah cut in.

"Really Noah you didn't mean to hurt me every time you called me a freak or threw a slushy at me." Noah looked down at the floor obviously understanding where the venom in her voice was coming from.

"Rachie I'm sorry," Mike said looking at her with glistening eyes "i didn't mean thus to happen i just want us ro be friend again like we were when we was little." Rachel couldn't help but not forgive Mike he was always the like the baby of the group and she knew that if he were little more independent they would still be friends.

"Mikey i understand and i forgive you i just don't know if i can forgive them yet. Okay?" Rachel cooed embracing Mike in a hug. Mike nodded in response to Rachel clinging on to her for dear life.

Kurt cleared his throat bringing the foursomes attention back to the fact that they we're in a crowded choir room.

"Not that this isn't touching and what not, but what is going on?" The rest of the glee nodded in agreement with the question.

Rachel opened her mouth to reply but Matt beat her to it.

"When we were little Rach, Mike, Puck and me were best friends but then we got to high school me and Puck became jackasses and decided not to speak to her dragging Mike with us. Now we are trying to get her to forgive us by singing to her because she's a sucker for a good song."

"But so far all she has done is yelling at us and forgive Mike." Puck added.

"Well I know Mike had to be provoked or else he wouldn't have left. And if you want to be friends with me you'll have to try a little harder especially you Matt I never expected this from you, I mean Noah was always a little distant since his dad left but you I never expected you to betray me especially –"Rachel's voice faltered a bit. "Especially after that summer I thought you loved you said you loved – " Rachel started sobbing into mikes chest- who hadn't let her go because he missed her so much. Matt went to say something but Mike cut him off.

"Dude just don't I think she's had enough for today." Matt ducked his head in defeat and left the room a sullen Puck following. Soon after the rest of the glee club left leaving Mike and Rachel to reconcile their friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while Rachel snapped out of the silence that her and Mike existed in for a moment.

"So what do you want to do Mikey, were gotta make up for lost time?" Mike knew she was trying to take her mind off of Matt so he went with it.

"I want your cookies Rachie, I missed them so much." Rachel laughed remembering how every Wednesday she would bake sugar cookies for Puck, Matt and Mike because declared that we need to celebrate the week is half way through.

***Flashback***

_**"Ugh!" A 10-year old Noah said plopping down on Rachel's couch. "I hate school I wish the week was over already"**_

_**"It's Wednesday already Noah, so why not celebrate the fact that the week is almost over." Rachel said.**_

_**"I feel you Rach I but how are we supposed to celebrate it's not like we can have a sleepover or do something honestly it's a school night."**_

_**"How about I make you guys some cookies?" Rachel asked looking at Mike and Matt for confirmation. They responded by nodding their heads eagerly they loved Rachel's cookies. Rachel got to work in the kitchen while the boys just watched her move around and tried to sneak cookie dough when sure wasn't looking only to be scowled at when caught.**_

_**"I declare this is hope we celebrate every Wednesday with Rachel's cookies." Mike said with a mouth full of cookies. Everyone else nodded in agreement.**_

_**"Only if you guys help next time" They all agreed happy that Rachel would be providing them with snacks every Wednesday. **_

_***End Flashback***_

Rachel shook her head to clear her thoughts she couldn't think about them and how much fun they used to have before they became jackasses. She had to think about the positive, like that fact that her and Mike just rekindled their friendship and he was eager for her cookies.

The duo found them sitting in Rachel's kitchen finishing off her 3rd batch of cookie. The first two Mike practically inhaled by himself. Rachel could tell that the sugar from the cookies was starting to affect him, he could never handle bigger amounts of sugar and Rachel could never handle his sugar high alone. She always had to have Matt or Noah her. She knew she would need them if it came down to it but she was hoping it wouldn't.

***With Noah and Matt***

Their plan went horribly wrong but then again they knew who they were dealing with. They knew it was going to be harder than just singing a song and boom she loves them again. They didn't expect her to forgive Mike just like that though now that was a surprise.

Matt and Puck wondered down the street. Matt's mind wondering to the petite brunette he loved yet hurt. He didn't mean for it to happen. That summer when Rachel left for her grandmas his uncle came to visit and his uncle was a very angry and prejudice man. Matt knew this that's why he never mentioned Rachel's dads, but his little brother James didn't know any better so when he mentioned that Matt's girlfriends he all but flipped threatening to take Matt and leave with him. Matt was confused and didn't understand why his uncle would say that until he listened in on their conversation later that night.

_***Flashback***_

**Matt was lying in bed trying to fall asleep when he heard the angry screams of his dad and uncle. He followed the sounds to his window and saw his dad and uncle on the lawn arguing while his mom just stood to the side crying.**

"**You weren't ready to be a father that's why we have him and from the looks of everything that happened today your still not." Matt's father yelled. Matt was confused who were they talking about.**

**"But he's still my son no matter what you say and I don't want him associating with those- those faggots and their daughter Matt is better than that." Now Matt was really confused why would, his uncle say that Matt was his son and why would his father agree. Deep down Matt knew what they were talking about he just didn't want to come to that realization.**

**He found his feet carrying him down the step and out onto his front yard right, in the middle of the madness. **

**"Matthew go back into the house," his father said after noticing his presence. **

**"Not until you tell me what's going on." Matt said back looking at his father defiantly.**

**Matt's dad squirmed under his intense gaze breaking eye contact. He then snapped back up to meet his gaze. "Matt the truth is I'm not your father your uncle is." Matt looked back and forth between his dad and uncle confused and started crying. Why did this have to happen to him. His whole world was turned upside down. He noticed his dad coming towards him from the corner of his eye and ran.**

Matt was snapped out of his daydream by the ring of his phone.

"Hello,".

"Hey Matt its Rachel and before you ask no I don't forgive you or Noah but I need your help with Mike he had too many cookies and seems he thinks he a cat because he climbed up a tree and started meowing saying hell only come down for his hunky African American and Jewish firemen. Now I'm guessing that he means you and Noah. Now if this is some elaborate scheme to-". Rachel's rant was cut off by Noah and Matt laughing into the phone.

"Rach, I mean Rachel calm down, no we didn't plan this, but this is pretty darn funny especially because mike is afraid of heights and really need help down," Noah said through his chuckles.

"And it does work in our favor too," Matt added "What do we get from this if we agree to help get Mike from the tree?" He questioned raising his eyebrows even though Rachel couldn't see him.

"Umm, I'll give you each a dozen cookies and a chance to explain your reasons why you ignored me."

"Well Rach I would have settled for the cookies but okay we'll be over in five." Noah said.

Matt nodded in agreement stating, "Yeah Rachey see you in a bit." Knowing he pushed it with the nickname.

Matt hung up, him and Noah started off down the street towards Rachel's house.

_**So that's chapter will be longer with a little more insight into Matt's reasoning and possibly Rachel singing a song of forgiveness but for whom Found out in the next installment of Not From You.**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Matt and Noah arrived at Rachel's house she was trying to coerce Mike out of the tree with the promise of cookies and milk when he got down. She really didn't care if he came down but honestly she didn't want to have to hear Noah and Matt tell her why she was being ignored because she knew she would forgive them in an instant she missed them that much. Mike broke her out of her thoughts exclaiming.

"Cats can't eat cookies Rachie stop being silly." Rachel was about to retort she wasn't the one being silly when a hearty laugh sounded behind her. She turned around to see Matt and Noah standing behind her, Noah with an amused glint in his eyes while Matt was full out laughing. Rachel stared pointedly at Matt causing him to stop laughing and when he did Rachel kind of wish that he didn't realizing that she missed his laugh. She missed a lot of thing about him the way his face lit up when he was having fun, how gentle he was with his little sibling, but most of all she missed the fact that he loved her for who she was. She shook her head clearing it of those thoughts and got back to the problem at hand.

"Fear not little kitty we are here to save you," Noah said in a fake heroic voice addressing Mike. Mike meowed in reply. Then followed up by saying, "Who's here to save me I don't see no firemen."

"It's because were undercover firemen." Rachel regarded Matt with a quizzical look but he shot her a look that said just 'go with it.'

"Well I don't if I can trust you guys to get me down even if you are pretty hunky people."

"Wow they have an undercover fireman now that is so cool." Mike said jumping down from the tree, "You have to tell me about that."

When Rachel saw Mike jump out the tree she was ready to flip she just knew this had to be some type of plan. If they wanted forgiven that bad they shouldn't have messed up in the first place. The more Rachel thought about it the more upset she got so when Matt approached and asked what was wrong she went off.

"Where do you guys get off trying to apologize to me after so long? After you ruined my life with no regrets left me friendless? Huh?" Rachel said in one breath on stopping for a half second before continuing "And then after I forgive Mike you formulate so type of plan to get me to talk to you. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? Or was this just wishful thinking? I for one do not like being taken advantage of and quite frankly this is just too much for one fucking day."

All the boys' mouths dropped when they heard Rachel swear she never swore unless she was really upset. Matt went to say something to Rachel but Mike stopped him becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Rach, it wasn't Matt and Pucks idea it was mine I just want us to be friends like we used to be." Mike said grabbing her hand. "Matt's life has been hell since he stopped talking it was hell before he stopped talking to him and Pucks role in all this; well Puck was just a spectator and a loyal friend. Everything he knew was taken from him then so were his parents and he had to stay with that bastard for so fucking long and he's trying to get his life back on track now that he has it back."

Rachel was dumbfounded she didn't understand what was going on. Matt suddenly stepped towards Rachel.

"Rach everything that Mike said is true and I'd like to explain it to you if we can go outside I hate saying it in public… fuck I hat talking about it all really." Rachel just shook her heading agreement still confused as to what is going on and turned to walk into her house the other three tasking that as a signal to follow.

When they all got into the house Rachel sat on the couch and motioned for Matt to start talking. Matt was taken aback by this the Rachel he knew wouldn't act like that, but then again that was so long ago.

"Well it started when my uncle came to visit that summer you were at your grandmas my uncle came to visit and James was talking about you and your dads. My uncles very prejudice and he said something to mom and dad about the way they were raising me and I didn't get it at first but later that night.."

_***Flashback***_

**Matt was lying in bed trying to fall asleep when he heard the angry screams of his dad and uncle. He followed the sounds to his window and saw his dad and uncle on the lawn arguing while his mom just stood to the side crying.**

"**You weren't ready to be a father that's why we have him and from the looks of everything that happened today your still not." Matt's father yelled. Matt was confused who were they talking about.**

**"But he's still my son no matter what you say and I don't want him associating with those- those faggots and their daughter Matt is better than that." Now Matt was really confused why would, his uncle say that Matt was his son and why would his father agree. Deep down Matt knew what they were talking about he just didn't want to come to that realization.**

**He found his feet carrying him down the step and out onto his front yard right, in the middle of the madness. **

**"Matthew go back into the house," his father said after noticing his presence. **

**"Not until you tell me what's going on." Matt said back looking at his father defiantly.**

**Matt's dad squirmed under his intense gaze breaking eye contact. He then snapped back up to meet his gaze. "Matt the truth is I'm not your father your uncle is." Matt looked back and forth between his dad and uncle confused and started crying. Why did this have to happen to him. His whole world was turned upside down. He noticed his dad coming towards him from the corner of his eye and ran.**

**Matt was caught after about a half hour of running. When he was found he was close to passing out from exhaustion on the outskirts of Lima. The police picked him up and when he got home everything changed.**

**Everything was a blur his uncle or dad rather filed for custody of him and won he was stuck living with him on the for two years until his parents he didn't care that they weren't biological got him back. While he was living with his uncle he was forbidden from talking to Rachel he would've tried but his cousin (brother) went to school with him and kept tabs on him.**

**He lived a pretty miserable existence but faked it pretty well. Mike, Puck and the school were the only ones that knew what was going on.**

_***End Flashback***_

By the time Matt finished telling his story Rachel was in tears she couldn't believe that Matt, her Matt, had went through all that relatively alone. Matt got up from where he was sitting on the couch across from her and pulled her into his arms whispering soothing words in her ear until she calmed down. When Rachel's sobs finally subsided she sat up in Matt's arms and straightened out she should be comforting matt right now not the other way around.

She gave Matt a watery smile and moved into the kitchen. "Come on I promised you guys cookies every Wednesday but you gotta keep your end of the deal." All three boys in the living room smiled at each other happily knowing that Rachel had finally forgiven them.

**Well that's chapter 4 sorry for having you guys wait for so long ill try to update soon even though I'm not quite sure where I should go with it now but I do have a few ideas suggestions are welcome for my Puck and Rachel story too. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Matt was excited, for the first time in a long time he was excited. He was excited because it had been three weeks since Rachel had forgiven him, Puck, and Mike, and Matt wanted everything to go back to exactly the way it was before meaning that Rachel had to be his girl again. He had a plan, a plan that was working so far. The first step of his plan was to start touching Rachel more; lingering hugs, soft kisses on the cheek, sitting close during movies, and then finally asking her out on a date.

He hadn't quite gotten to that point yet but he was close. He had it all set up he was going to ask her out through song in glee club. He had to make a statement, to show that he was serious about wanting to go out with Rachel.

It was all ready to go all he had to do was sing. He set it up for Mercedes and Tina to sing back up for him and Puck was going to play guitar and he had the perfect song.

They were all conversing in the choir room five minutes before glee was due to start, when Rachel walked in holding his hand,_ that new kid Sam. _

"I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend Sam," Rachel said not noticing that they were there.

Matt was fuming how that kid dare take his girl from him. Technically she wasn't his girl yet but she was before. Puck put his hand on Matt shoulder willing him to calm down but Matt just shrugged it off and storm out the room slamming the door in his wake.

Rachel looked at the door wondering how long Matt was in the room. She then looked at where Puck, Mercedes were congregated in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong with Matt?" She asked addressing Puck.

"He's just a little frustrated with a situation." Puck replied.

"Yeah right frustrated, try hella pissed" Mercedes said. Puck glared at her then told Rachel congratulations and walked out into the hallway to search for Matt. Tina sensing the tension still in the room even though the two boys left decided to speak.

"So Rachel you and Sam? How did that happen?" Rachel blushed then told the story of how Rachel had been helping Sam get adjusted to the new school and they just clicked.

*With Puck and Matt*

Puck found Matt in the weight room wailing on a poor punching bag.

"Dude," He said once and when he didn't get a reply he screamed "DUDE!"

Matt looked back to see that it was Puck and stopped his abuse on the punching bag. "What?" he said stonily.

"It's not too late dude I know you think it is but its not. That Sam dude he's got nothing on you-"

"Except Rachel" Matt interrupted.

"Yeah he has Rachel, for now but that can and will be changed you have one thing over him. You have history. You know who Rachel is, who she was before. Her like her dislikes. You have all that to your advantage, so yes he has Rachel for now but not for long, because you, you, Matthew Rutherford, are going to steal Rachel from that trouty piece of shit, Justin Beiber look alike and get her back." Puck finished his spiel and took a deep breath seeing as he didn't breath the whole time he was speaking.

"So chocolate you down?" Puck asked.

"I am" Mike said from the doorway. "Anything to help my hunky rescuers."

"Dude when did you get there," Puck asked.

"I was there long enough to get all hot and steamy listening to you rant to Matt about him having enough history to get Rachel back." Mike said with a wink. Puck was about to retort but matt interrupted him.

**Sorry it took so long to update and it will most likely take even longer to update again. Hope you guys like it and all mistakes are terrible.**

"I'm in dude what the plan?"

"So look you know exactly what Rachel Like so use it."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys!

I feel like I've been neglecting you because well I have. To tell you the truth I completely forgot about these stories but every so often I get a story alert telling me hat people are still interested. Thing is I don't know where to go with this so put ideas in the comments and I'll figure it out. Hopefully if all goes well here will be regular updates starting in November.

Sincerely,

Atp4eva

P.S My name is Alonae ( A-lawn-aye) you can address me as such.


End file.
